Bartok Xiaoyu
by Max Bandicoot
Summary: Chapter's 6 and 7 are now up! Sorry but i had to change the Censor and Somic will no longer be helping me write this. ShadLuv xxx
1. Chapter 1

Bartok Xiaoyu  
By Shad_Lüv & Somic  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh," moaned Soniv Xeroi as the computer began downloading some horny, nude babes. "What would I do without the wonders of the fast growing pornography search engine wonders on the internet?"  
A nude picture of Rouge the Bat appeared on the computer monitor. Soniv gazed at her large plump breasts as he drooled down his chest.  
"Oh baby, take me home to your bed, let me screw you. Hey wait a minute that's Rouge! AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Soniv.  
Downstairs Sanic heard him scream. "My god, he's discovered he has bollocks like other normal hedgehogs,"  
Soniv Xeroi grabbed the computer monitor and threw it downstairs, where it hit Sydney in the back of the head.  
"OWWW! Hey! Who threw that?!?" cried Sydney. No reply.  
"Sydney?" called Sanic.  
"Yes, Sanic?" replied Sydney.  
"Tell Lynx me and Myzt will meet her at the bus stop in ten minutes, she's busy putting on her make-up, or so she says she is,"  
"So you want me to go to Lynx and tell her to meet you guys at the bus stop in ten minutes?" asked Sydney.  
"Yes, we need to go shopping and buy food, clothes, make-up and something special for Blade-Echidna," said Sanic, getting her purse and her bag together.  
"Blade-Echidna's a goody, why do you want to get something for him?"  
"Lynx has a plan to make him become one of us, it's really quite simple, but you guys aren't supposed to know. Well, not yet anyway. Well me and Myzt u'll be off don't forget to tell Lynx, bye!" Sanic turned to open the front door but found the door was locked and the front door key was upstairs. "Oh, silly me, left the key upstairs I'll be right back Myzt," Sanic walked upstairs and into the room where Soniv Xeroi was playing on his gameboy advance now.  
"Hey, my horny, sexy babe. How are you today and what are you doing in here?" cried Soniv, grabbing her ass with both his hands, only to be slapped in the face by Sanic's palm.  
"Three rules Soniv! One, don't ask me what I'm doing. Two, I'm not your horny, sexy babe! And three, don't you ever touch me again! Got it!?" cried Sanic.  
"You got it bitch!" said Soniv slapping her ass.  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't do what I'm about to do," growled Sanic, through gritted teeth.  
"Because I'm cute, I have a boyfriend, I got a sexy body, I'm adorable, I'm well fit and I'm good in bed?"  
Sanic smacked him one in his bollocks. "Gay boy!!" Sanic picked up the front door keys and walked back downstairs, unlocked the front door and began to walk towards the bus stop with Myzt.  
"Now, what did Sanic ask me to tell Lynx?" pondered Sydney. "Dunno," Sydney walked upstairs and knocked on Shad_Lüv's door. No reply. He knocked again, this time a little louder. Still no answer. He heard Lynx say something inside his room, but it was too muffled to make out what she had just said. Sydney opened the door and his eyes set on Shad_Lüv's bed.  
He was screwing with Lynx. Lynx held his head close to her tits, and said.  
"Enter me, Shade,"  
Somic and Sonar were walking past Shad_Lüv's bedroom when they spotted Sydney staring in.  
"Hey, wazzup?" cried Somic.  
"Sssshhhh! Shad_Lüv and Lynx are screwing with each other," hissed Sydney.  
"Cool," cried Somic as he and Sydney leaned against the door frame as they watched Shade and Lynx doing it in the bed.  
Lynx placed herself on Shad_Lüv's manhood, and began to slowly move, up and down, up and down. Lynx picked up the pace; she slid up and down on him, enjoying every pleasureful moment with him. Shad_Lüv had his hands on her waist as she went up and down. They swapped round so Shad_Lüv was on top of Rouge. Shad_Lüv pumped into Lynx, with gently, yet hard pumps. His hands cupped her tits, He playfully nipped her tits.  
"Oh, Blade! Oh, Blade!! Oh, Blade!!!" moaned Lynx with great pleasure. Then it came, both hit the highest of their peaks. Lynx lay down on top of Shad_Lüv as they panted heavily.  
"That was amazing," moaned Lynx as she laid her head against Shad_Lüv's fit chest.  
"It was Lynx, man that was good," cried Shad_Lüv.  
"Yoh! Lynx, Sanic said that you gotta meet her at the bus stop, in ten minutes, which is actually six minutes now," cried Sydney.  
Lynx squealed as she looked at Somic and Sydney staring at her nude body.  
"How long have you two been standing there?" questioned Shad_Lüv still panting heavily.  
"Enter me, Shade," cried Somic in a girlie tone.  
Lynx grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed herself; she walked to the door and turned to Somic. "Don't take the piss out of my voice," She slapped him across the face, hard and forceful, a red mark was visible on Somic's cheek, where Lynx had smacked him one. "Thanks Sydney for telling me," she then slapped him in the face, but not as hard as she smacked Somic, then collected her stuff, and a picky of her and Shad_Lüv having a good long snog, Shad_Lüv nude, Lynx wearing Shad_Lüv's pants. (Which is amazing because Shad_Lüv doesn't wear any pants) and went downstairs and out the front door and began to walk down the street to the bus stop.  
"Hold me, go caress my body! You got me going crazy. Turn me on! Turn me on!" sang Somic. "Lynx screwed Shad_Lüv! Shad_Lüv screwed Lynx!!"  
  
(Kevin Lyttle - Turn me on!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Bartok Xiaoyu  
By Shad_Lüv & Somic  
  
Please note: The before sex scene of Shad_Lüv and Lynx having sex, was written by General Blade, originally. But instead of writing his own sex scene story like he said he would, Somic used General Blade's Night Watch. And missed out changing a few of the words, because he's such a Knobhead! Which is why some of the words say Blade and Rouge.  
  
Somic: Hehehehehehe, hi Blade!  
  
Some time after the girls had gone out, the guys; Somic, Soniv Xeroi, Shad_Lüv, Sonar and Sydney were watching the TV and munching away on popcorn.  
"Change the channel Sonar, this Tarzan movie stinks," moaned Soniv Xeroi, who was sitting next to his lover, Somic.  
"Soniv, it's a documentary on the homeless," said Sonar.  
"Oh," said Soniv, feeling really stupid.  
Sydney comes out of the kitchen with a sandwich. Somic and Soniv spotted him.  
"Is that a sandwich?" asked Somic.  
"Yes, Somic, it is," replied Sydney.  
"What kind of sandwich?" asked Soniv Xeroi.  
"The kind you eat," replied Sydney.  
"IT'S MINE!!" cried Soniv and Somic diving on Sydney and tackling him back into the kitchen. They began fighting over who got the sandwich.  
"Would you guys quit it!" cried Sonar. "It's saying about diseases you can get from being homeless, and I can't hear it because of the noise your making!"  
Sydney walked out of the kitchen with his sandwich, and sat on the couch near Sonar, and began to eat it.  
"Hey, where's the gay boys?" asked Shad_Lüv.  
"I shut them in the cupboard," replied Sydney.  
"Can I have some of your sandwich please?" asked Shad_Lüv.  
"Sure," said Sydney, as he split the sandwich in half and gave some to Shad_Lüv. "Do you think I should let Soniv and Somic out?"  
"What do you think Sonar?" asked Shad_Lüv.  
"Hmmmm, leave them in there for a few hours, might get some peace and quiet for once in a while," said Sonar.  
"Leave them in the cupboard Sydney," said Shad_Lüv.  
"It'd be my honour," said Sydney. He walked back into the kitchen and opened one of the cupboard doors to put some rubbish in the bin, at the same time Soniv Xeroi jumped out, brought Sydney to the ground and sat on him. "Get off me you puffter!" cried Sydney.  
"Hmmm, I think not," said Soniv Xeroi grinning evilly. "I'm gonna do something nasty to you first, Somic!"  
There was a morphing noise and a long, blue, snake-like creature, with small, long arms and legs, small yellow spikes down it's back, two small brown horns and two small round yellow eyes. It slithered across the floor and stopped just before it reached Sydney and Soniv. There was a bright flash, another morphing noise and Somic stood where the creature had been.  
"Hi, Sydney!" cried Somic.  
"Sydney, you locked us both in the cupboards, and didn't let us out, what shall we do back to you?" Soniv Xeroi said, grinning evilly.  
  
Myzt, Sanic and Lynx were in the café having some Dr. Pepper and some apple pie. When Sanic spotted Jin Ishikawa, across the road about to go into a shop of books.  
"Hey, Lynx!" cried Sanic. "There he is the enemy, now we can kill him now, by poisoning him, or you can work your so-called magic, and make him on our side,"  
"Poison him!" cried Myzt. "Fuck sake, poison him!"  
"You guys spy, if I give the thumbs up, it means I'm close to making him decide to become evil, like us. But if I give the thumbs down, you guys come in and start offering him some apple pie, that has poison in it, okay?"  
"You got it babe!" cried Sanic.  
"Go! Poisoned Apple Pie!" cried Myzt.  
Lynx pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the café, across the road and up to Jin Ishikawa. She swung her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his lips.  
"What do you want now?" whinged Blade.  
"There's a free place to join our side, why don't you take it?"  
"Why should I?" asked Blade.  
"Because, there are plenty of fit and healthy girls,"  
"Like who?"  
"What d'ya mean like who? I'm fit and healthy, and there's no decent guys to shag back there anyway, and I'm horny for sex!"  
"Go shag Somic,"  
"He's gay!"  
"Soniv Xeroi?"  
"You know full well he's gay!"  
"Sonar?"  
"He's too young,"  
"Shad_Lüv?"  
"He's a hedgehog, I need a fit, healthy, gorgeous, courageous, fearless, strong, sexy, cute Echidna,"  
"Knuckles?"  
"NO!" screamed Lynx. "I'm talking about you! You know you really want me in your bed at night, how can you resist me?"  
"Very easily, look I'm currently on a mission,"  
"To do what?"  
"I need to find some bog roll, I've run out,"  
"We have plenty of that at our place,"  
"What do you mean 'our place?!?'" questioned Blade.  
"Well there are two houses joined together, one for the guys and one for the girls, if you want sex a girl has to go to the guys place, either Sonar, Sydney, Shade, Somic, Soniv Xeroi, Ed, Shadow the bunny, Shadow the Hedgehog or Robotnik. And the girls are, moi, I'm the sexist, Sanic, Myzt, Rouge, Julia, Sharleen, Lola and Aurorai. Please Blade do it for me!" Lynx hugged Blade close to him, like she did with Shad_Lüv.  
"No, sorry. I don't need sex right now, but thanks anyway," Blade pushed Lynx away from him, and walked away.  
"Stupid retarded bastard," mumbled Lynx. "But you just wait Blade Jin Ishikawa, sometime your going to give in, and I will see that it happens," 


	3. Chapter 3

Bartok Xiaoyu  
By Shad_Lüv & Somic  
  
Back at the house, Sydney is asleep on the couch, Shad_Lüv's reading a magazine, Somic's pissed off somewhere, Sonar's gone upstairs to do some GCSE's on the computer and Soniv sits on the floor and plays with his toes.  
  
"This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed at home," said Soniv, fiddling around with his toes.  
"Are you capable of performing any action with your brain? Like, thinking, for example?" asked Shad_Lüv, getting irritated by Soniv.  
"This little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none, huh? Brain stuff, eh? Yeah I tried that before," said Soniv, looking up at Shad_Lüv from where he was on the floor.  
  
===FLASHBACK TO SONIV XEROI'S ROOM 1 MONTH AGO=== Soniv Xeroi comes in carrying a sheet of maths homework from his high school; he gets out his pencil case, and sits on the floor and tries to work out the answers. "Yeah, this is no sweat dude!" Soniv Xeroi picks up the paper and reads the question. "Number one, 1 plus 1 equals question mark. Works for me!" Soniv moves to the next problem. "Number two, what are the first three digits of pi?" Soniv Xeroi pauses for a moment. "Ah! That's a trick question!" Soniv writes the answer and then checks it over. "Let's see I put 'What flavour?' that sounds right!" Soniv moves on to the third and final question. "Number three, what is 2 divided by 1?" Soniv pauses for a moment. "Gosh, I dunno that one. But I gotta figure it out!" Sonic attempts to think really hard.  
  
===INSIDE SONIC'S HEAD=== Instead of a brain, there's a little white mouse in a maze, trying to get to the finish where a piece of cheese awaits him. But instead of navigating through the maze, it constantly runs into the same wall.  
  
===SONIC XEROI'S BEDROOM=== "Think harder Sonic!!" Soniv tries even harder. Now he looks constipated. "Uh-oh! Too hard!!" *KA-BOOOMMM!!!! Soniv fills the house with a horrible stench that comes from his arsehole.  
  
===BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY===  
  
"And this little piggy cried 'Weeeeweeeeweeeeweeeeweeeee, I can't find my way home,'" finished Soniv. "I'll leave you in peace, gonna go to my room now," Soniv walked off upstairs.  
"To have gay sex," finished Shad_Lüv. Sonar calls from upstairs. "Anyone seen the computer monitor?"  
"Yeah! I threw it downstairs and it hit Sydney in the back of the head! Ooops!" cried Soniv Xeroi, about to go in his room.  
Sydney hears this and immediately wakes up. "SONIC!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!"  
"Soniv's not here right now! Please leave a message after the beep! BEEEEEEEPP!"  
"I'm coming up there!" cried Sydney, marching upstairs.  
"No! Don't! Please! NO!!" squealed Soniv as Sydney tackled him to the ground. "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" screamed Sonic.  
  
Later Shad_Lüv, Sonar the Rabbit, Soniv Xeroi and Sydney are all watching TV. Shade, Sonar and Sydney on the couch, Soniv down the back of the couch. Don't ask me why he's just a weirdo, doing his job.  
"I feel stress," said Sonar. Sonar farts. "Ahhhhhh, not anymore," a horrible smell fills the room, worse than when Soniv caused the cat food tin to explode in the kitchen.  
"You stupid idiot!!" cried Sydney, waving his arms around as if he was attacking some invisible person.  
Soniv poked his head up from behind the couch. "You called?"  
"Not you Knobsack! Sonar! Stupid bunny just let one rip,"  
"Oh. Want to buy a peg?"  
"What for?" asked Sydney "To block off the smell from going up your nostrils into your brain, of course. Why else?" replied Soniv  
"Where'd you get those pegs from?" asked Shad_Lüv, still holding his nose.  
"Found them lying around the street," said Soniv grinning.  
There was a huge commotion outside, Shad_Lüv and Sydney looked out the window. It was rather windy, and a lot of clothes that had originally been on the line drying, were being blown down the street covered in mud and filth. Shad_Lüv and Sydney both gave Soniv a death look.  
"What?" said Soniv trying to look innocent.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"I got it! I got it!" cried Somic, running to the door and opening it. Outside was Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, all not looking very annoyed for some reason.  
"Yes?" asked Somic.  
"Start explaining," growled Tails.  
"About what?" asked Somic.  
"You know perfectly well what! You twat head!" growled Knuckles, angrily.  
"No," said Somic.  
"Well let's see," began Sonic. "Isn't it amazing how everyone's washing except yours, is being blown around the street," a pair of underwear, the size of Eggman's is blown into Tails's face.  
"Try using pegs," said Somic. He tried to shut the door but Knuckles stuck his foot in the way.  
"We would do, but unfortunately someone stole them all," growled Knuckles, stepping into the house.  
"Go borrow some," said Somic.  
"Someone stole every single peg from everyone else as well as us!" growled Knuckles stepping even closer to Somic, who took a step back.  
"Go buy some from the shops," said Somic.  
"It's Sunday! Everything's shut!" growled Knuckles getting really pissed off with Somic now, and getting even closer to him.  
"Yeah! Everything's shut like this front door will be when you shift your fat ass!" cried Somic.  
Knuckles punched him in the chest. "Give me my pegs back first!"  
"I ain't got any, check the living room if you must," cried Somic.  
"Alright then, we will," cried Knuckles as he, Tails and Sonic walked into the living room.  
Shad_Lüv, Soniv Xeroi, Sydney the FoxHog and Sonar the rabbit had gone, and on the couch and all over most of the floor were thousands of pegs.  
"What the shit?" cried Somic.  
"Well, we found the culprit," said Tails.  
"Get prepared to die, Somic," growled Knuckles, cracking his knuckles.  
"Give you three seconds to run, So-" Sonic cut off quickly as there was a bright flash where Somic was, and instead of there being Somic there was that tall, snake-like dragon with two beady yellow eyes, and yellow spikes and two sharp pointed brown horns, staring down at them.  
"Alright let's fight!" said Somic. "Just give me a moment," the dragon stretched out his long tail, which went right back into the living room, through the kitchen, and out the back door, he curled it back in again. He stretched out all his other body parts. Shook his head from side to side. He yawned, scratched himself on the back of the neck, then curled into a tight round ball, and morphed back to his standard formation. "Right I'm ready to-" there was no-one there, Somic stepped out of the house to see the three of them running down the street screaming like girls. "Fair enough then," Somic shut the door and went back into the living room; amazingly all the pegs had gone. Not a single one was left.  
"Hey Somic!" it was Soniv, whereever he was.  
"Where did you guys go?" asked Somic.  
"We were hiding," said Shad_Lüv morphing back from a cat to a hedgehog.  
"Yeah, you really pulled it off," said Sydney coming out of the floor. In the floor there is this one part which lifts up and leads to the basement, where a certain two like to go to make love.  
"I feel horny for sex," said Soniv Xeroi, turning visible again. "I was there the whole time with you buddy, I'm always there with you where ever you are,"  
"Yeah, like the bed," said Shad_Lüv sniggering with Sonar, who had wrapped his ears around the light on the ceiling.  
The front door slammed open, and Lynx stomped in.  
"That bastard!" she cried. "That absolute retarded wank head!" she slumped down on the couch, and kicked Soniv up the ass.  
"Hey, what's up?" asked Somic.  
"Jin!" she cried, throwing a pillow at Soniv.  
"What Jin Kazama, from Tekken three?" said Soniv, rubbing his head.  
"NO!" she cried. "Jin Ishikawa, he's an absolute retard!"  
"We know that," said Shad_Lüv, sitting down beside her.  
"Get away from me Shadow!" she cried, slapping him in the face.  
"Well, excuuuuuse me!" Shad_Lüv stood up and walked across the room and morphed into a cat, and then began cleaning himself the way cats do.  
"I hate Blade!" screamed Lynx.  
"So do I," said Soniv.  
"What did he do?" asked Sonar.  
"I was saying the good things about being a bad guy, and he said he was already on a mission to get some bog roll,"  
"Well it's obvious isn't it," said Soniv. "He fancies someone else and it's not you, because you're a selfish old slag!"  
Lynx walked up to Soniv and stood face to face with him for a while. "Prepare for serious injuries Soniv, cause there coming your way,"  
"Wow! You can see the future," cried Soniv.  
"No, I am the future," cried Lynx. She did a neat spin the kicked him hard with her leg, and Soniv flew through the air, straight out the living room window, over some random car, which is just there for some reason that we don't actually know, and then into a tree.  
"Who says girls can't do anything?" asked Lynx.  
The front door slammed shut. And Myzt rushed in.  
"Lynx! Thank god I found you, there's a fight going on in the main part of town!" she cried.  
"What's happening?" asked Lynx.  
"I don't know some new guy and Jin Ishikawa!"  
  
Somic: O_O ooooh, what is happening in the main part of town with the new guy and Blade Echidna? Find out in Chapter 4, coming soon.  
  
Shad_Lüv: Soon as in Friday, with any luck. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bartok Xiaoyu  
By Shad_Lüv & Somic  
  
"Hey, you're getting back at Blade, without even hitting him or slapping him," said Shad_Lüv, morphing back into himself.  
"Well, I have to go save him, if it gets serious, the only person in the whole world who is allowed to seriously injure some one is me," she said.  
"Or the devil," said Myzt.  
"I AM THE DEVIL!" screamed Lynx.  
"Okay, lets go," said Sonar, walking out the house with Lynx and Myzt.  
"Yes! We get to see someone finally kick crap outta Jin Ishikawa, stupid Echidna thinks he's sooo hard just because he has a katana, and he's screwed Rouge, I mean loads of guys have screwed Rouge," moaned Somic.  
"Oh, c'mon. At least we won't get hurt," said Soniv Xeroi, from across the lawn.  
Shad_Lüv, Soniv Xeroi, Sydney and Somic all followed Lynx, Myzt and Sonar to where the fight was being held.  
  
Lynx turned round the corner into the main part of town, the floor was totally covered with blood, a few parts of Jin Ishikawa's clothing was across the ground not far from her, Lynx stepped onto the blood, as her eyes began to fill with tears. Myzt and Sonar were beside her.  
"W-W-Where is he?" wept Lynx, tears began running down her face.  
"Maybe he's been killed," said Sonar, looking the scene over. "I mean there's so much blood here, it looks like a herd of cattle has been slaughtered, but don't give up hope, Lynx, I could be wrong,"  
"Well, he can't be too far," said Myzt. "C'mon, maybe he's just down here," Myzt began walking down the bloodstained footpath.  
Lynx turned away from Sonar. "What if he is dead?" she wept.  
"Then it won't be your fault," said Sonar, trying to comfort her.  
"Yes it will be, I hoped for him to be taken down when he least expected it, and now this has happened, it's all my fault," she burst out crying.  
"Well, you can either run from it or, learn from it," said Sonar.  
"OH JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Lynx.  
Sonar scampered away as fast as he could run. He ran all the way back to the house, and hid under his duvet, shaking uncontrollably from shock.  
Lynx was walking miserably along the blood stained footpath, when Shad_Lüv ran up to her.  
"Shadow!" she gasped. "Wazzup?"  
"We've found Jin!" he cried, slightly panting.  
"Is he okay?"  
"He's still hanging on, but only just," said Shad_Lüv. "We've got a plan together but we need you to help with one part of it,"  
"What?" asked Lynx as she ran along beside Shad_Lüv back to where Jin was, getting ripped to bits.  
"Well, this new guy has Jin's Katana, so Jin can't exactly fight him off well. So Soniv's gonna get what's left of his energy and use it to turn invisible, so he can get Jin's Katana, Myzt agreed to fly around in this twats face to distract him, Somic, me and you are going to help Jin defeat him once Jin has his katana back with him. Somic'll wrap himself round the things body, and squeeze, and me and you will attack him,"  
"You got it," said Lynx.  
  
They arrived at the scene where Jin was. His opponent was another Echidna. A black one, with metal hands and long, sharp, metal, talons, five from each hand. His tail was bent like Knuckles's was. But his had sharp spines leading from the joint to his body all the way to the end of his tail, a lot like the tail of Blade Xiaoyu. He had hair like Knuckles too, and upon his feet were large, hiking boots, with sharp black spikes on the bottom of them, his eyes were a deep red, as if they were pure blood. Jin's clothes were torn and ripped, blood dripped from his arms and his chest. Jin leapt towards the black Echidna, kicking him one in the face, Jin did a need flip and punched the black Echidna in the nose. The black Echidna, was knocked into a tree, blood ran from his nose, he growled angrily at Jin. He stood, not showing any pain. He walked casually up to Jin, as if he was an old friend or awarding him a medal for bravery. He stopped in front of Jin, he raised his left and right arms, Jin looked to see the other Echidna's sharp claws extend about another three inches; he smacked Jin back in the face with his sharp claws. Jin was knocked to the floor. The black Echidna put one foot onto Jin's heart, the spikes at the bottom of his boot dug deep into Jin. He leaned closer to Jin's face with his.  
"Not bad," he said. "But you're not worth my time,"  
"That's because you just want to give up because you're getting tired, you can't go on," cried Jin.  
"Oh, really. We'll soon see about that," said his opponent. He stepped off Jin, as blood began coming out of his chest once more. He took a few spaces away from him. He slowly crossed his arms in front of his own chest, his claws reduced to there original size, he closed his eyes, put his feet together his tail coiled around his legs. A bright light was forming within his metal hands. His mouth moved slightly. There was a bright blue flash followed closely by a white one. Jin squinted through the light, he could see his opponent, was morphing! His arms bulged up, along with his legs, his boots split to reveal sharp claws upon large feet. His metal hands expanded along with his claws. His tail turned the same as Blade Xiaoyu's, long with plenty of sharp spines down every side to the tips. He grew five times his original size, his head changed shape too, to a smoother shape, and his hair joined together and formed two pointed horns. The blinding light disappeared. And Jin was face to face a dragon exactly the same as Blade Xiaoyu, except this one was black where Blade was purple. He had large powerful-looking wings, they were black and red. He walked up to Jin and gazed down at him.  
"Now, time to die!" he laughed, menacingly and evily.  
"NO!" cried a voice from nowhere.  
Jin looked in the direction the voice had come from. A blur of purple shot past him. He looked back to the dark Echidna. It was Blade! She was protecting Jin from the large Dragon, he was a few inches taller than Blade, but she stood her ground. Jin began to get up, when Soniv Xeroi and Shad_Lüv ran up and helped to lift him and carry him away. They took him away from the scene and to where Myzt, Lynx and Somic were.  
"Thanks you guys, I don't know what I would've done without you here for me," panted Jin, breathlessly.  
"Died," said Soniv.  
"Guys, Blade's in a spot of trouble," called Myzt from some bushes just away from them.  
"Myzt, Soniv, get Jin to our place and help him to feel better," said Lynx.  
"Yeah, I better go to, they might need help finishing off the popcorn," said Shad_Lüv, starting to walk away.  
"Not so fast you!" cried Lynx, pulling him back by his vest. "We are going to save Blade," she said.  
"Why?" asked Somic.  
"She's my sister!" cried Lynx.  
  
*Ending of an episode of Eastenders music plays in the background*  
  
Somic and Shad_Lüv stare at each other.  
  
Blade Xiaoyu and Lynx Xiaoyu are sisters? What about Blade? Will she survive? Who is this new black Echidna / Dragon? Is he evil or good? Who's side is he on? Is Jin Ishikawa / Blade Echidna okay? Why did he try to kill Jin / Blade? What is he here for? When will he leave?  
  
Find out soon in Chapter 5! 


	5. Chapter 5

Bartok Xiaoyu  
By Shad_Lüv & Somic  
  
"So, you and Blade are sisters," said Somic.  
"NO! She was just saying that to create a cliff hanger from the last chapter, what do you think?!" cried Shad_Lüv.  
Lynx bowed her head and curled into a small tight ball. There was a bright flash and a dragon exactly the same size and height of Blade Xiaoyu, except pink and green instead of purple and green stood where Lynx had once been.  
"I always did like big girls," said Somic.  
"Will you shut up!" cried Shad_Lüv. He placed a hand on his glowing heart and morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, except his was green with blue stripes, and a dark blue glowing heart on his chest.  
"Well, Somic," said Lynx, gazing down at him.  
"Well what?" said Somic.  
"MORPH!" cried Shad_Lüv and Lynx together.  
"Oh right," said Somic, looking extremely pathetic. He curled into a ball which grew three times in size, when he uncoiled himself he was a long blue snake-looking thing with yellow spikes leading down to his tail which was made up of thin feathers that swished about, he had two dark brown horns on his head, two beady yellow eyes with small black slits. And he had long thin arms and legs, with sharp white claws.  
"Now, follow me and if you make one noise, you're cooking your own tea tonight," hissed Lynx.  
Lynx crept slowly and cautiously, around the black and blood red dragon, she slowly moved out of the bushes and up behind the dark one. She was about to attack him from behind, when something as black as the night swooped down at her from the trees. She dodged to miss it but collided with the black dragon. It slowly turned it's head to her, raised it's claws and was about to swipe her when Somic coiled his long snake-like body around it's chest and squeezed hard, suffocating the animal. Somic continued to hold him, until the darker dragon swooped down again and sank its teeth into Somic. Somic uncoiled himself in pain. He looked up to see what looked like a small dragon, black as the night sky, with long skinny arms and legs, a long tail which was exactly like a lion's tail, it's wings were arched and pointed, bones stuck out of it's wings. It had two sharp pointing deadly looking horns too; it spotted Somic, and flew down in an attack position. Lynx dodged out the way, Blade was still trying to fight off the other creature. Shad_Lüv morphed into a Demon Bat, took aim and flew towards the other one; he collided with him bringing him down to the ground. The Demon Bat called to the large dragon.  
"Bartok! Get out of here, we need to return," it cried.  
The other Dragon Demon-like thing morphed back into his Echidna form and walked away, as if he had just strolled in through the park. And walked away with the Demon Bat.  
Lynx, Somic and Shad_Lüv all morphed back to their standard formation.  
"Somic! You alright?" cried Lynx. She rushed over to him and knelt beside him. The Demon Bat had bitten him in the arm, two fang marks were left.  
"I feel Grrrrreat!" cried Somic leaping into the air; he walked a few paces, and then fainted.  
"SOMIC!" squealed Lynx. "Blade! Shad_Lüv! Get over here!"  
Shad_Lüv helped Lynx to lift Somic onto Blade's back, Lynx climbed up too and laid Somic against her chest, Blade began to walk back towards there home. Shad_Lüv turned away from them as they walked away. He looked back to where they were, they had gone. He glanced around, and then walked in the same direction as Bartok and whom he thought might be Shadowbite.  
  
Lynx carried the unconscious Somic into the living room, and laid him on the floor near the warm fire.  
"Okay I need someone to do mouth to mouth with him," she said, after she'd checked him over using her first aid book, which Myzt had bought her for Christmas. "Myzt?"  
"No way!" she cried.  
"Lola?"  
"I only kiss Sonar,"  
Soniv Xeroi starts waving his arms around in the air. "ME! ME! PICK ME!"  
"Julia?"  
"I only kiss other gothic bunnies,"  
"Ed?"  
"I ain't gay,"  
"Shadow?"  
"What would Sonia think?"  
"Shadow?"  
"I'm a Rabbit, he's a Hedgehog. You get what I'm saying?"  
"LYNX I'M HIS BOYFRIEND I SHOULD DO IT!" cried Soniv jumping around.  
"Sanic?"  
"I'm going out,"  
"Aurorai?"  
"Echidna's don't go well with Hedgehogs,"  
"Sonar!?"  
"I'm busy doing some work!"  
"Well, someone needs to do it!" cried Lynx.  
"Why don't you do it?" asked Sharleen.  
"I did his bandage," said Rouge.  
"I checked his mouth for obstructions," said Lynx.  
"Ladies, Ladies, Don't argue please!" cried Jin.  
"You do it!" cried Myzt.  
"I'd rather kiss a donkeys ass than him," said Jin.  
"LET ME FUCKING KISS HIM!" screamed Soniv, grabbing Lynx and shaking her, angrily.  
"Alright, alright!" cried Lynx, stepping away from him.  
Soniv lay down on top of Somic, and connected his lips to his. He stayed there for a few moments, whilst everyone was throwing up, enjoying every bit of it. He moved his tongue into Somic's mouth, and began exploring through his mouth. Not that there was anything to explore, he's done it twenty odd times already. He put his hands on the back of Somic's head and pulled him slightly closer to him, whilst he smothered him with his tongue. He finally let his mouth disconnect, and sat back. Nobody moved.  
"Well don't stop now! I was enjoying it!" cried Somic.  
"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Lynx. "You had me worried that you were dead,"  
"Sorry, I was taking a nap," said Somic.  
"GGGGGRRRRR!!!!!" growled Lynx, not at all happy.  
  
Shad_Lüv crept slowly and steadily round the corner and watched as the Demon Bat and Echidna walked into a very normal looking house on a very normal street, on a very normal day. It didn't look too, suspicious. Well, not to the naked eye. But maybe if you weren't looking through the naked eye, it might look completely different. He thought for a moment. 'Should I go back to our place, or should I go check it out. I can morph into anything, so if I morphed into a fly, they wouldn't notice me. But if they don't see through the naked eye. Who knows what they see.' He thought a little longer. Then morphed into a Demon Bat, and walked up to the house.  
  
Later, Lynx, Soniv Xeroi, Sonar and Myzt, are all playing scrabble. Jin, Aurorai, Sanic, Ed, Shadow, Julia, Lola, Sharleen and Sydney have gone for a long walk. And Somic's, ummm, somewhere in the house. He's wanking himself in bed.  
  
It was Lynx's move still. And Soniv was beginning to get impatient.  
"Oh c'mon Lynx, It's been seven minutes since the last move!" he moaned.  
"Don't rush me, I'm trying to concentrate," Lynx picked one of her letters and placed it on the board. Making the word 'at'  
"Is that it?" asked Soniv.  
"No that's at," said Lynx.  
"Seven minutes for at?" said Soniv.  
"That's what happens when you try to hurry me," said Lynx, taking another letter out of the bag and putting it with the rest of them.  
"Okay, let's count it up shall we. A one point, T one point. That's two points," Soniv gazed at Lynx in his most annoying way.  
"Sonar, pay attention, it's your turn," said Lynx, moving the board round for him to see. He looked at where Lynx had moved then began to put all his letters on the board. He began counting up his points, and then turned to Soniv. "Soniv, it makes three hundred and two," he said. Soniv looked at Sonar's word. "What kind of word is Q-A-T?" he asked. "Qat," said Sonar. "Arabic noun that comes from our noun cat. A shrub that is found in Asia and East Africa, it's leaves are used for decoration or are taken and used in tea for the stimulate effect," "Qat," said Soniv. Sonar nodded. Soniv spotted the dictionary near Lynx. "Pass me the dictionary will you Lynx," he said. "Why bother you know he's always right," said Lynx. "PASS ME THE DAMN DICTIONARY!" cried Soniv. Lynx sighed and threw it at him. Soniv started flicking through the pages. "I'll give you Qat, in a minute Sonar. This time I'll prove you wrong, bunny boy. You'll see," he had reached the 'Q' section in the book. He stared at the page for a moment. Before throwing it behind him, crossing his arms over his chest and growling. "Stupid dictionary," "Does that mean the game's over then?" cried Myzt, grinning from ear-to- ear. "No," said Lynx sharply. "Then I give up," said Myzt, turning her grin upside down into a half- frown. "You can't give up," growled Lynx. "Is it so wrong to do something together for once?" "Yeah, we've been doing things like this for more than five years now," growled Soniv, still annoyed that he hadn't proved a nine-year-old rabbit, with bigger brains than Albert Einstein and Thomas Edison's put together, wrong yet, when it came to playing simple ordinary games together. "Yeah, suffering," growled Myzt. "You won't know what suffering is unless you put down your tiles," Lynx growled back at her. Giving Myzt one of her, if you don't do it, I'll kick crap outta you looks. Myzt looked at her tiles. "Okay," She took her foot off the corner of the table, leaned over to the table and arranged her tiles on the board. "B-O-R- I-N-G. Boring! That's nine points, your turn Soniv," she moved the board round for Soniv, then leaned back in her chair, and replaced her foot on the corner of the table. Soniv looked at his letters and started humming the Japanese theme tune for Sonic X. "Oh hurry up Soniv," said Lynx. "Entire galaxies have formed and died in the time it took you to spell, 'at'," he growled back. "I had bad letters," said Lynx. "A bad workman blames his tools," said Soniv. "Just remember that for later today then," said Lynx. Somic walks into the kitchen moving in slow motion. "What's he doing I'm trying to concentrate," growled Soniv. "I'm moving in slow motion. Reckon I'll live longer this way," he said. "Don't count on it," said Soniv. "Hang on. Why didn't you tell me you were playing scrabble?" asked Somic. "Because you cheat," said Soniv. "Me?" "Yes you. The last time you played scrabble you put down seven blanks, there's only two blanks in a game of scrabble, so how d'ya explain that?" "Tip-ex!" cried Somic. "Soniv, you're only saying all this, because you're stuck," said Lynx. "I'm not stuck," said Soniv, about to place a letter on the board. "No don't put that there," said Somic. "Stop it, go away," said Soniv. "Som, stop bothering Son," said Lynx. "Okay," said Somic, and walks in slow motion to Lynx. "What letters does he have?" she asked. "And here we have the famous, Soniv Xeroi," said Somic, mimicking an annoying commentator at a sports match. "Ooooh, battling violently against the worst rack of letters I've seen in my life!" Soniv is about to put down a letter on the board. "He lines up another go. Oh dear he seems tense. I think I can detect a vein throbbing in his head he appears to be turning red," "OH FUCK OFF SOMIC YOU'RE DOING BY FUCKING HEAD IN!!" Soniv screamed at him, then stormed out of the room. "Where are you going, we're having fun," Lynx ran after him. "You always do this when I'm winning!" cried Sonar, and flounced out of the room. "Thanks Som! I owe ya," said Myzt. "Yeah, £5 wasn't it?" Somic held out his hand, and Myzt gave him a fiver.  
  
Shad_Lüv knocked three times on the door of the house, which the Echidna and the Demon Bat had gone into. No answer. He knocked again. This time the door opened. Shad_Lüv peered inside to see a large room. To his left and right, were large wooden doors. In front of him a grand staircase leading up, then turning off left and right leading upstairs. He stepped inside. The door suddenly slammed shut, making him jump.  
"Hello?" he called. No answer. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He walked back over to the front door. He turned the handle. It wouldn't budge. He tried the other way. Nope. The door had been locked. He heard something swish by him. He put his back up against the door and looked around him. Nothing. The house looked so small from outside. But inside it was humongous. Shad_Lüv began taking notes on his surroundings. Well, the wallpaper wasn't exactly in perfect condition, they were peeling and you could see moss growing in some places. He decided to search the place for clues, to whether or not, there was anything actually happening there. He walked towards the stairway, and slowly began to walk up them. He turned around when he reached the top to see opposite him on the wall above the front door, the heads of different Echidnas. He walked up the staircase leading to the right. More heads of Echidnas. What was this leading too? Was he really here? Was this all fake? He looked behind him at the walls. The Echidna heads were all gone. He turned back the way he was walking and jumped back as he saw a mirror. It was no ordinary mirror either. It was gold with pink warps inside. He looked into the mirror to see Demon Bats inside it. He leaned forwards to touch the surface of the mirror. He reached out with his hand, he touched the glass. There was a bright flash of green, he felt himself being sucked in. Like the time when Soniv sucked his tail into the vacuum cleaner. He tried to stop himself going in, but it was too late. He was sucked into the mirror, within thirty seconds. The mirror remained where it was for a few seconds. Then in a puff of grey smoke it vanished.  
  
"Okay," said Lola Bunny. "Us bunnies and rabbits, will go shopping, and you guys go to the arcade, and have fun. Meet you back at the green statue of Sonic in three hours. Lola, Julia, Ed, Shadow and Sharleen (Who is actually a squirrel but there you go) went shopping. Whilst Jin Ishikawa, Aurorai, Sanic and Sydney went to the arcade.  
Sydney was playing on the latest video game installation. Tekken Force. A game where you create your own character, then use it to battle. It was always fun when Soniv Xeroi played it. He created characters like; Deformed tit girl, Fat assed mug man, Soniv the sexiest hedgehog in the world and Deformed dick man. (The guy with the biggest ever cock) Sanic, was at the latest make-up stall, they were always outside arcades, so the guys could have fun whilst the girls checked out make-up. She was currently purchasing the latest red lipstick, which could last a week before it came off. Jin looked around for Aurorai. He spotted her standing on a low wall, her crossbow in her right hand, an arrow in her left. She was looking towards the sunset. Jin walked towards her. He climbed onto the wall beside her. He looked in the same direction. "So," he said, trying to start a conversation. "What ya looking at?" "The sunset," she said. Aurorai never really talked much. "Wanna, come with me on a walk?" asked Jin. "Sure," she said. She put the arrow back with the rest of them in a small, long, thin basket that hung on some kind of belt over her shoulder. Then placed her bow, over her shoulder, so she could still hold it with one hand. She took Jin's hand and they began to walk down the street. Jin began trying to make a conversation once more. "So, do you like sunsets?" he asked. "Yes," "Like going for long walks?" "Yes," "Like talking a lot?" "No," "So, where d'ya wanna go?" "To the beach, to watch the sunset, sit beside you," "Want an ice cream?" "I don't have any money with me," "I'll buy you one," "Okay," she said shyly, blushing. They walked for about another half an hour, before arriving on the beach. Aurorai found a nice rock to sit on; she sat and waited for Jin to come back. He came back shortly after with two ice creams. "Wasn't sure what flavour you liked, so I got you white strawberry," he said giving it to Aurorai. "White strawberry's my favourite," she said. Jin sat beside her, licking his ice cream. He put his arm around her. They sat there licking their ice creams, happily watching a beautiful sunset together. Jin turned to Aurorai. "Ummm, Aurorai?" he asked. "Yes Jin?" "Would you go out with me?" She nodded, slowly. "Can we book a hotel room tonight?" "Sure," said Jin. She obviously didn't want the others to know about something. Something she only wanted him for. "Shall I call Lynx and tell her first?" "Let me," she said. Jin gave her his Cell/Mobile phone. She dialled in their home number. It began to ring. Someone picked up the phone. "Hey, this is Soniv Xeroi speaking, how may I divert your call?" "Can I speak to Lynx please?" asked Aurorai. "Sure, stay tuned," there was some noise in the background. A door slamming, a moaning sound as if someone was screwing someone else. And then Soniv's voice. "Lynx, phone!" A bit more shuffling about. Then Lynx had the phone. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi Lynx, it's me. Aurorai," "Oh, hi Aurorai. What's up?" "Is it okay if I stay at a hotel tonight?" "Sure! Which hotel are you staying in?" "Seaside Resort," "I'll send Shad_Lüv down with some money, okay?" "Okay," "See you," "Bye Lynx!" "See ya!" She put down the phone. "Well? Are ya allowed?" asked Jin. "Yeah," said Aurorai. "Okay, let's go," Jin linked arms with Aurorai, and the duo set off to the Seaside Resort.  
  
Lynx walked into the living room and put the phone back. She went back into the lounge and sat on Soniv.  
"Hey, Somic was there first!"  
"Have you seen Shad_Lüv?"  
"No,"  
Lynx got off him and went upstairs to find Myzt. She walked into Myzt's bedroom without knocking, to find her shoving a dildo up her shag hole. She looked relaxed for once. But when she spotted Lynx in the doorway, she jumped, flinging the dildo somewhere, and started being her usually pissed off self.  
"Can't you knock you stupid twat!" she cried.  
"Have you seen Shad_Lüv?"  
"No, now get out my fucking room! NOW!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as Lynx shut the door.  
Lynx went back downstairs and into the living room, to see Somic watching Queer as Folk, a video of gay boys having gay sex. She sat down beside him, and put her leg over his.  
"You seen Shad_Lüv?" she asked.  
"No, but can I have sex sometime with you?"  
"I'll think about that," she said.  
She went to get the phone. Then walked into the Kitchen. She sat on the counter and typed in a few numbers. Then pressed the dial button. It started ringing.  
  
Sydney was still in the arcade, chatting up a yellow hedgehog. When his mobile started ringing. He told the yellow hedgehog to hold on a minute. He turned his back to her, pulled out his Mobile/Cell phone and answered his call.  
"Hello?"  
"Sydney! Have you seen Shad_Lüv?" it was Lynx.  
"No," said Sydney.  
She hung up.  
Sydney turned back to the yellow hedgehog.  
"As I was saying, my babe,"  
"You snotty green piece of shit!" she cried and walked off. She thought Lynx was Syd's girlfriend, and he was trying to two-time her. Lynx dialled another number. Sanic picked up her phone. "Hello?" "Sanic, you seen Shad_Lüv?" "No," Lynx hung up and dialled another number. Lola, Julia, Ed, Shadow and Sharleen were all at the checkouts when Julia's phone started ringing. She picked up the caller. "Hello?" "Julia, it's Lynx. Get back here A-S-A-P, it's an emergency," she hung up. "You guys, we've gotta get back," she helped get together the rest of the shopping, and then began to walk back home.  
  
About half an hour later, Lola, Julia, Ed, Sonar, Sharleen, Shadow, Somic, Soniv, Myzt, Sanic and Sydney. Were gathered in the living room with Lynx.  
"So what's the big deal?" asked Lola.  
"None of us have seen Shad_Lüv," said Lynx.  
"So?" said Myzt.  
"He might be in danger!" cried Lynx.  
Myzt shrugged her shoulders.  
"Okay. Lola, when did you last see Shad_Lüv?" asked Lynx.  
"This morning,"  
"Julia?"  
"This morning,"  
"I remember!" squealed Myzt.  
"Where?" asked Lynx.  
"Remember, Jin was being beaten to death by another Echidna. We went to go and save him. And so did Shad_Lüv,"  
"Hey, I remember that too. We rescued Jin and Myzt and I took him back here," said Soniv.  
"Shad_Lüv, you and I morphed into dragons to fight off the other Echidna who had morphed into a version of Blade, who was fighting him off. We saved Blade Xiaoyu and I got injured,"  
Blade Xiaoyu poked her head through the open window of the living room. "And then Somic fainted, after he morphed back. You and Shad_Lüv morphed back too. You and Shad_Lüv lifted Somic onto my back, and then you climbed onto my back as well. And the last thing I remember of Shad_Lüv was that he was looking in the direction that the Demon Bat and the black Echidna had gone. I thought he followed us back behind me,"  
"HE'S GONE OFF AND FOLLOWED THEM TWO!" screamed Lynx. "Blade! We've got to find him! He could be in danger!"  
"Hey, you ain't going by yourself sister," cried Somic.  
"If he goes, I go too," said Soniv.  
"He's my best buddy, I gotta come too," cried Sonar.  
"The rest of you stay here, he might come back, if he does call me," said Lynx. She, Sonar, Somic and Soniv jumped onto Blade's back, and set off to find Shad_Lûv  
  
Shad_Lüv landed on something soft, and squishy. He looked around him. He was in a totally different room. Or a different planet. He was right, to the naked eye the house was like any other normal one. But through the eyes of a Demon Bat, it was very, very, different. He stood up on his hind legs and dusted himself off. There was a long passageway, leading to a small light at the end. He began to walk down the passage. He could feel cold air blowing through his Demon Bat fur. Why did he come here, he could have just gone back home with Lynx, Somic and Blade. What if he was stuck here forever? He heard a low grunting noise; he walked a little faster to the light. A voice inside his head was speaking to him. 'Step away from the light, don't go into the light' It was like that movie he saw a while ago, called Poltergeist. The little girl in it was sucked into the television screen, and spirits and stuff came out of the television screen. Shad_Lüv sometimes wished that their TV would suck Soniv and Myzt inside it, and spit out a million pounds from who wants to be a millionaire in exchange. But that could only happen in fairy tales. He reached the door. And knocked three times.  
This time, someone came to the door. It was the Demon Bat that was with the black Echidna, trying to kill Jin.  
"Yes? How may I help you?" he asked.  
"Ummm, I'm a Demon Bat,"  
"I can see that. What do you want?"  
"Well, I was looking for a job, and someone recommended I try here,"  
"Who told you to come here?"  
"A brown hedgehog,"  
"There are no such thing as brown hedgehogs,"  
"Did I say brown? I meant to say, ummm, I meant to say,"  
"You meant to say, what?"  
"The hedgehog was a red one,"  
"Very well. What's your name?"  
"My name?"  
"No stupid. Your parents' names. What d'ya think?"  
Now he was in for it, he hadn't thought of a name yet. If he said Shadow Lüve, they'd know who he was.  
"C'mon, c'mon. Would you hurry up! I have business to do,"  
"It's Balthazar," Shad_Lüv said quickly.  
"You'll do," the other Demon Bat led Shad_Lüv through, and into a small chamber. The black Echidna was there so were two other Demon Bats, both black, one had a face like a Draik, and the other looked more like a cross between a Scorchio and a Shoyru. There was a blue and purple one, it looked like a female. And a red lava looking one.  
The Demon Bat that he was being led by bowed before the black Echidna that he had met earlier.  
"Bartok," he said. "Balthazar wishes to become one of us,"  
The black Echidna gazed down at Shad_Lüv.  
"Balthazar, eh?" He looked Shad_Lüv up and down. "Not a normal colour are you?" he said. "I haven't seen many Demon Bats that are green with blue stripes. And blue glowing hearts," he reached out to touch Shad_Lüv's heart.  
"Sorry, you can't touch that," said Shad_Lüv, covering it up with his black vest.  
"Why not? Bat, you can sit back down now,"  
The Demon Bat, that had led Shad_Lüv here, morphed into a jet black Echidna, and took his seat, beside Bartok.  
"Because, if you touch it, you lose your memory, and then within a week, you'll die," Shad_Lüv said off the top of his head. He was going to mess up somewhere.  
"You're hired," a seat appeared behind Shad_Lüv, who reluctantly sat down, it moved so he was at the table with the rest of them.  
"Now, back to today's event," said Bartok. "It has come to me that this Echidna with robot features should be destroyed. All animals on this planet should not be robotical in any way. A more powerful force may be controlling them. If we don't treat it soon, we could all be eliminated. So I have gathered you all here to come up with ideas to destroy robot animals. If not, we will surely die,"  
They were talking about Jin Ishikawa. An Echidna with a metal arm. He had to do something to save his friend.  
"Excuse me, Bartok sir?" he asked.  
"Stand Balthazar, and tell us what you think,"  
Shad_Lüv stood up. "Maybe, we could invent some kind of chip and insert it into J- ummm, this robot Echidna. Then we could take control of him, and our enemies would lose control. Therefore we could use him against the others who are using him against us. And if we make more of these chips, and he makes more robot animals, we can put more chips into them, and eventually the enemy will back down, and flee,"  
"I like you style," said Bartok. "Any questions?"  
The blue and purple Demon Bat raised its hand.  
"Blade-slasher?" said Bartok.  
"What if the enemy has some kind of chip in the bots already that stops us from getting them onto our side?"  
"Then we'll have to create a force field of some kind around the chip, that can destroy other chips, in a matter of seconds, the quicker they are destroyed the quicker we gain power, the quicker he loses his bots,"  
The Draik-faced Demon Bat and the Scorchio/Shoyru faced Demon Bat, began applauding Shad_Lüv.  
  
Will Shad_Lüv find a way of getting out? What is the special thing Aurorai wants to do with Jin Ishikawa? Will Lynx, Blade, Somic, Soniv and Sonar find Shad_Lüv? 


	6. Chapter 6

Bartok Xiaoyu  
By Somic  
  
Note to readers: Sorry for having chapter 6 up so late, but the computer went mental. So we lost a few files and chapter 6, or part 6 of Bartok Xiaoyu. Or whatever it's called for the Playstation 2. We're not sure whether or not we're going to sell this game. We probably wouldn't because it's got Rouge, Shadow the Hedgehog and Eggman in it, but some of the graphics are quite shit to be honest. Such as Blade Echidna and Claws Swipes look a bit flat, but the gameplay is good. Plus a small note for Dylan Stills and General Blade: The characters Claws Swipes and Blade Echidna are amongst the other characters: Lavax, Shadow Bite, Shadow Drinker, Blade Slasher, Gangreane, Ashers, Ragwort, Baal, Mephistrel, Pez, Diamondix, Shadow the Demon Bat, Blade Xiaoyu, Lynx Xiaoyu, Aurorai Xiaoyu, Sydney, Somic, Soniv Xeroi, Sonar, Lola, Ed, Shadow the Rabbit, Julia, Sharleen, Luniare, Nuki, Bat Echidna, Bartok Xiaoyu, Shadow Lüve, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Eggman, Conik and Solar in the videogame for playstation 2, playstation and computer: Bartok Xiaoyu. We just need to know whether you want Claws and Jin Echidna in this game. Thank you. Christopher. xxx.  
  
The clock had struck two o'clock, and Myzt was already starting to get pissed off with everyone.  
"No Myzt!" cried Lola Bunny, blocking off the door. "Lynx said we must all stay here, in case Shad_Lüv comes back. Then we wait for Lynx to return. Plus, if you do go out Bartok or one of them guys might capture you,"  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" screamed Myzt.  
"You know, I bet you're not even a fox cub," said Julia.  
"Yeah, you're more like a rat," said Sharleen.  
"YEAH, WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A FUCKING SQUIRREL SHARLEEN!!" screamed Myzt. She leapt into the air, spun round in a neat twirl and smacked Sharleen into the wall. "No one, calls me a rat and lives," She leapt up again and dived for Lola, biting her in the neck. (This part does actually look better in the videogame; I'm just shit at descriptions)  
"Get away from my friend you wolf!" screamed Julia at Myzt, grabbing a baseball bat, which just happened to be on the floor next to her. She swung it and smacked Myzt with it, sending her flying through the living room window, over the hedge and into the road.  
She picked herself up. "Don't want to stay in that place with them anyway," she dusted herself down. "I can take care of myself, any time, any place, anywhere," she marched off.  
  
Sometime later, it had got very dark, and chilly. Myzt wandered along a dusty roadway. She shivered. Then something bright shone in her direction. The blinding pale beams shone straight at her. She stood at stared, it was coming towards her. She wanted to run but something was making her stay where she was. They were coming closer and closer. She began to feel dizzy; the lights were hypnotizing her in some way. She stumbled and tripped over a large twig, falling over and rolling down...down...down...  
  
Shad_Lüv was still in danger, he didn't think he could have gotten in so easily, and been able to trick these guys into thinking he was one of them. He stood up and began to slip away as quietly as he could, whilst the others slept soundlessly. He reached the door and was about to turn the handle, when a cage came down on top of him, sealing him inside. Bartok Xiaoyu awoke. And walked towards Shadow.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my friend from the park this morning. Shadow Lüve. I suppose your wondering why you're in there at this precise moment. It's because when you came in through that door earlier, I knew it was you. You thought that you could sneak in without us knowing, and try to get us to be on your side. I think not. This cage is very powerful; you can never escape, not until I've destroyed the planet. No wait, I tried that last time but a blue hedgehog sent me back to my underworld,"  
"Sonic,"  
"Yes, and before you do anything to stop me, I've caught you. This cage is slowly draining all the energy from you, and as soon as it's done, you'll be thrown into your dungeon. But don't worry, I'm sure your friends will come and then you'll have some company. And I'll have no-one to stand in my way," Bartok Xiaoyu, crossed his arms and stood before Shad_Lüv. He grinned evilly.  
Shad_Lüv looked at his hands, they were gradually changing back to his original form, his heart slowed down, to one beat per minute. He felt very dizzy, and weak. He lay down and felt like he was dieing all over again. His life began playing itself inside his head. His mum. His dad. Him as a baby, looking cute. Then the terrible Lavax who had destroyed his home, killing his parents. A few days later a small girl found him she had long, blonde flowing fair hair, and was wearing a blue silk gown. She picked him up and had taken him home. She looked after him through winter, until her granddad had found him, and told her he'd look after him, and by next summer she could keep him, unless he found it's parents. Shad_Lüv could remember his words: "Oh, Maria. Why do you have to keep bringing wild animals back with you?" "But granddad, I found him in a burnt out village, everything had been burnt, except for him," "Look Maria, you can't keep him in here, let me look after it. You'll get it back by spring," "Promise," "Promise, cross my heart,"  
"Maria," spoke Shad_Lüv, without realising Bartok could hear him. The screen in his head carried on playing. The last day of winter, and he died. Maria's granddad had taken him to a special place where he could bring him back to life. He placed him on an operation bed, and stuck wires to his heart and legs and arms, and back. He typed in a few letters and digits to a machine. Small bolts of electricity were being pumped into Shad_Lüv. Gerald Robotnik was supposed to just bring him back to life, but something went wrong with the machine, Shad_Lüv was a purple hedgehog with blue stripes, but something from the machine made his fur change from purple, to brown, to black, to grey, to white, to pink, to red, to orange, then yellow then blue then green. Gerald stopped the machine. Something had gone wrong, Shad_Lüv wasn't coming even close to life again. Gerald, put him under anaesthetic, and cut open his chest and searched for his heart. He spent five whole hours searching for it. He felt a little shock in his finger. Then a few more, then a load more, he dug a bit deeper, moved a lung to one side then found it. His heart had shrivelled up to the size of a large tomato. It was purple instead of white, like most hearts. Gerald touched it lightly, he jumped back as it gave him an electrical shock, and it wasn't beating. He put on some very padded gloves, reached in and pulled out the heart. He dumped it in the sink of cold water. Huge clouds of steam came out of the water. He removed his gloves once the water had become calm again, and the steam had gone. He pulled an electrical eel out of the aquarium beside him and placed it in with the heart. There was another puff of steam, and the eel was dead. He couldn't put this heart back inside the poor creature. Not now. But he still had to revive it, what would Maria do without her pet Hedgehog? He set to work; he took different parts of hearts from different animals, such as Cats, Dogs, Rabbits, Echidnas, etc. He worked long into the night, before he had a heart for the dying Hedgehog. He went back to where it lay. There was a chance he could bring it back to life. But, one mistake and he would lose him. He set up the anaesthetic; it began pumping air into Shad_Lüv. He placed the heart in his chest, then was just doing up his stitches. "SHIT!" he cried. The heart was too big to fit. He undid the stitches he had just done; there was one other thing he could try. But only one in a million could survive this. He stuck some electrical cables into the heart.  
It began to send electrical volts into the heart, it began changing colour. White, grey, black, brown, purple, blue. Gerald removed the wires. The heart had swelled up slightly. He placed in on the creature's lungs, and then using a special machine, it connected his outer skin to his heart, so the heart was visible on his chest. Gerald stopped the machine. And took off the anaesthetic. The Hedgehog didn't move. He connected an electrical wire to its heart. A few bolts, then he removed it.  
The heart began to glow, very faintly. The hedgehog's nose, twitched. Then the heart stopped glowing.  
"Yes, it's working!" cried Gerald. He reached for the electrical cable again, some more bolts of electricity.  
The heart was glowing again. Slightly brighter than before. The Hedgehog, began moved his fingers. Gerald added a few more volts. Then stood back. The scan was showing the heart was beating, it started slowly; beep, (forty five seconds) beep, (forty five seconds) beep. But then. (Three minutes pass) No more beats. "No!" cried Gerald. He was so close. But he'd lost him. He trailed miserably out of the lab.  
Later Maria had come to see him.  
"Hi!" she squealed. "Can I see my Hedgehog?" she asked.  
Gerald was in the middle of a coffee. "Ummm, Maria. Well, I would let you see him-"  
"Her, it's a female," said Maria.  
"Okay then. I would let you see her, but she's sleeping. She's just had some Dog food to eat, and she's fallen asleep. Anyway, you better get back to your room, your not supposed to be here," he said, patting her on the head.  
"I'll be back tomorrow, before she falls asleep again," Maria left.  
He hadn't told her what had really happened, he didn't want to see her upset. If he had said it was dead, she would never let him look after any other pet she found. Ever again!  
He turned in for the night. He awoke during the night sometime. Something was bleeping. Like a scanner. Beep, (ten seconds) Beep, (another ten seconds) Beep. Gerald clambered out of bed. And rushed to the lab. He turned the key in the lock, pushed open the door and...  
"Hello!"  
Gerald leapt back in fright. It was the Hedgehog! Green, with blue stripes. And upon his chest, the blue heart. Glowing brightly.  
"You're alive!" cried Gerald.  
"Yeah, pretty much," said the Hedgehog. "So, what's your name?"  
"Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik," said Gerald. "And your name?"  
"Shadow," said the Hedgehog.  
"Oh," said Gerald. "Shadow Robotnik?"  
The Hedgehog nodded.  
"Well, my grand-daughter, Maria. Wishes to call you Love heart,"  
"Love Heart Shadow Robotnik," said the Hedgehog. It mumbled a few words under its breath.  
"How about, Shadow Lüve?" asked Gerald.  
"Okay," said the Hedgehog. "Shadow Love it is. Shortened to Shad_Lüv?"  
Gerald nodded.  
The image blurred out. And someone else was calling;  
"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow," Shad_Lüv was waking up from a sleep, or a coma or something. But the voice had changed to a soft, cooing voice. Calling for someone else. "Conik, Conik!" it cried.  
Shad_Lüv slowly began to move his fingers.  
"Conik! Hurry, he's coming to,"  
Shad_Lüv opened his eyes, very slowly, and looked around. He was in a dark place, with some lanterns giving out some glimpses of light. He began to get to his feet when he saw a rabbit. A green rabbit in a pink skirt and top, it had a yellow muzzle and purple eyes. Instead of having ears like most bunnies and rabbits, this one had ears like an Aisha*. He leapt back and stood on someone or something's foot. He spun round to see a dragon like Spyro, except it didn't have wings and it had different feet. And it was a kind of dark green mixed with light brown, to make some kind of colour in between. It had sharp fangs, and had emerald green eyes. This one too, had Aisha ears.  
"W-W-Where am I?" cried Shad_Lüv.  
The rabbit began to walk towards him. "You're in a dungeon, this is where Bartok has sent you too,"  
"Who are you?" asked Shad_Lüv.  
"Oh, excuse my manners," said the bunny. "My name is Solar. I'm an Intergalactic Bunny. I was sent on a mission to get information on Bartok Xiaoyu. Only he destroyed any contact from me to planet Venus, which is where I come from. I've been here for quite some time now. But we're getting somewhere, we've nearly got contact to the outer world of this planet," she spotted Shad_Lüv looking at the Dragon.  
"Oh, this is Conik," she said. "He's my best friend. He's very talented, would you like to show me one of his tricks?"  
"Ummm, sure," said Shad_Lüv.  
She turned to Conik. "Conik. Roll up,"  
The Dragon rolled into a ball. He looked a little like Sonic, when he curls into a ball.  
"Now, cling to the ceiling," she said.  
Conik, bounced up and down where he was, then bounced against a few of the walls, before hitting the ceiling, his back spikes dug into the ceiling. He stretched out his body, so he was lying with his back flat against the ceiling. He stayed there for ten minutes, before dropping down back to the ground.  
"Ta Daaaaa!" he said, bowing gracefully in front of Shad_Lüv.  
"Wonderful," said Shad_Lüv, not that impressed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to escape from here," he walked towards the barred window.  
"Don't!" cried Solar as she and Conik dived in front of him.  
"Hey!" growled Shad_Lüv.  
"You can't. You mustn't!" squealed Solar.  
"Why not?" asked Shad_Lüv.  
"Believe me, I know what will happen if you escape. Nuki would still be here with us now if he hadn't tried to escape," she began to cry.  
"Gee, I'm sorry," said Shad_Lüv. "whose Nuki?"  
"He was my fiancé. We went to many different planets together. Saturn, Uranus, and we were to be wed on Pluto, where he came from. We were sent here to rescue Conik, who was sent on the mission to retrieve vital evidence that Bartok Xiaoyu had no right to be here and he should still be in the underworld. Only he got captured, so Nuki and I were sent here to retrieve him. We rescued him before the operation was complete,"  
"The operation was to remove my brain and memory and everything I knew and be placed into the brain of Bartok Xiaoyu, so he would become smarter and return to Venus to destroy everyone else,"  
"So we got him just in time, but we were then thrown in here. Nuki decided to break us outta here. So he tried he got out, and as he was running to the great wall that surrounds here, he was shot in the back by a guard. They took him to a sacrificing place, and they tied him up, made him stand on this platform, then the guard counted to three. One. Two. Three. The floor beneath him opened, and he dropped. The rope around his neck. And he just hung there. He was hung. That's what happens when you try to escape. It's terrible, because every other prisoner has to watch it too," she started crying again.  
  
Aurorai lay down on the double bed, surrounded by lightly dimmed candles; she stretched herself out as Jin came in. He lay down beside her. Sniffing her sweet smelling hair. She smelled of Summer flowers, which had just blossomed. He lightly kissed her forehead. Their bedroom door was locked shut. No one was going to disturb them, not now, possibly not ever. He reached over and stroked the side of her face. She breathed so softly. He slowly began to move downwards, kissing her pale, white cheeks. And then her lips, white as snow. He began to unzip her fluffy, white, winter fleece. And then her bra, which he was able to undo from the front. This was also white. He dumped her top clothes on the floor beside the bed, on the silver carpet. He kissed her neck all over thoroughly. Then kissed the small patch of skin in between her boobs. Her boobs were white as the first settled snow on the mountains. And her nipples were a very pale whitish pink. He started to lick her nipples, very lightly at first, then around her nipples. He sucked the nipples very lightly, and then sucked a bit harder on her boobs. Aurorai began to feel slightly damp. She started to moan as Jin reached her long white trousers. He unzipped them and pulled them down. Then kissed her on her lips, whilst slipping his hands behind her, down her white pants. He moved down again and slipped off her knickers. He kissed around her pussy, then started to lick it, then he lifted her up slightly, so his nose was closer to her pussy, and kissed around her vagina, then slowly licking them. He heard her moan with pleasure as he moved his tongue in. Licking her walls, he could taste her juices; she began to moan even louder, he stretched his tongue into her vagina as far as it would go, and then pulled it back out. Aurorai moaned for a few more moments after he was finished, she leaned over to him, and laid him down where she had been. She stroked his long quills. She placed both her palms on his face and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. She took off his long black jacket, and stroked his manly chest. She kissed his shoulders, and his entire chest, and then slowly unzipped his jeans, then his gym shorts, and then the final move and removed his boxer shorts. She kissed his penis, and then licked it all over, then placed it in her mouth, she licked it all over again, and then sucked slowly, giving him plenty of pleasure. Then a bit faster, making him moan louder, then faster, she was dying to taste his sweet nectar fill her mouth. Eventually Jin couldn't hold it and released his seed into her mouth, she licked his penis clean then stroked it with her pussy, she widened her legs and placed herself onto him, he sat up and pulled her close to him, he began to lick her fine nipples again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her waist to enable her to glide up and down. She started off slowly, and then picked up the pace. She slid up and down faster, and faster, and faster. Then landed on him one last time. They lay down in each other's arms. Still joined together. She gave him another one of her deep passionate kisses, and then fell asleep in his arms. Snoozing soundlessly. But, happily.  
  
Hope to get some reviews for this, my own written sexual scene, this time I didn't copy General Blade. Although I think Colonel Blade sounds a lot better, It has, I dunno, it just makes it sound more important, so it makes you want to read his fanfics. General Blade just sounds SHIT!  
  
*Check out to see what an Aisha is. And Draiks and Shoyrus and Scorchios. And whatever else I've mentioned. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bartok Xiaoyu  
By Shad_Lüv  
  
Lynx climbed down from Blade's back, she looked around the small village they had arrived in.  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," said Soniv.  
"Shut it you," growled Lynx.  
"Yeah, it defiantly wasn't a good idea," a random voice spoke from nowhere.  
Lynx spun round, Blade looked confused, Somic and Soniv both grabbed each other and Sonar hid himself underneath Blade.  
"Well, you look utterly confused, don't cha?" the voice said again. It was pretty obvious this voice was from a female, it sounded soft, but evil.  
Lynx looked above her in the trees to see a winged Demon Bat, none other than Blade-Slasher. She was the same shade of purple as Blade, but she had a few other shades of some lighter purples in many places. Her wings were more arched, dark purple for the structure and a very deep red for the scales that made up the wings, she had large curled horns that stuck out of her head, sharp white talons digging into the tree branch from her hands and feet, her tail hung nearly motionless behind her, long, scaly with an end like a lion's tail. She leapt down, landing on all fours, and then slowly standing up on her back legs.  
"So, you've returned once again," she said to Blade Xiaoyu. "Don't worry I'm the only one of us here,"  
"What do you mean, "us"?" questioned Lynx.  
"Well, there's Shadow Bite and Lavax," she said.  
"How do I know that I should trust you?" growled Blade, she stepped in front of Lynx, just incase Blade Slasher might attack them.  
"Oh, c'mon. I have orders to retrieve you. I don't need to fight you, I have gained a special power over these long years. All I have to do is hum, and think of happy thoughts, and you will slowly fade under my trap, all you will hear is the sound of my tune, nothing else. Now will I have to use this tune or are you going to come quiet?"  
"We'll never come anywhere with you!" shouted Lynx.  
"Suit yourself then," said Blade Slasher. She cleared her throat, then opened her mouth and began to sing in notes; "La, la, la. La, la, la. La, la, laaa. Lu la, la, la, laaaaaaaaaaa,"  
"Quick! Everyone put your fingers in your ears!" squealed Sonar. Digging a hole and burying his ears. Lynx covered her ears, so did Blade Xiaoyu and Somic.  
Blade Slasher began to sing the words to the song "Titanic" she sang perfectly, not a single tiny mistake.  
"Love has touched us one time, and lasts for, a Lifetime! And never let go till, I'm gone," she circled around Soniv, and tickled his underarms with the tip of her furry tail, causing him to take his fingers out of his ears. He looked as if he was about to smack her one, when the song got to him. "Once more, you opened the door," she began to gently walk away, Soniv following her sweet voice.  
"COME BACK SONIV!" screamed Somic.  
"DON'T GO AFTER HIM SOMIC!" screamed Lynx from beside him, noticing him just about to get up and chase after him.  
They watched as Blade Slasher led Soniv away from them.  
It was three hours later, when Lynx took her hands away from her ears. "It's all clear now," she said.  
Somic took his fingers out of his ears. "Eeeewww! Earwax!" he wiped it on the grass. "Eeeewww! Dog shit!" he went over to a pond in someone's front garden. And washed his hands. "Arrr, nice and clean!" he looked up and was smacked by a broom.  
"Get away from my prize winning fish you mongrel!" the fat women screamed swotting him away. Then went to nurse her poor fish, most of which were floating on the surface upside down, smelling of dog poop.  
"Did you have a fun time, playing with the neighbours fish?" said Lynx.  
"No,"  
"Ummm, I don't mean to alarm you Lynx, Somic," said Blade from nearby. "But, ummm, Sonar's gone,"  
Lynx and Somic looked at where Sonar had been when Blade Slasher was cooing them away. He was gone. Lynx kneeled down where he had been, and sniffed the soil. She sniffed in deeply. Then stood up and turned to Somic and Blade.  
"Well?" asked Somic.  
"Pez," said Lynx.  
  
Blade Echidna, Aurorai.  
  
Lola, Julia, Ed, Shadow, Sharleen, Sanic, Sydney.  
  
Bartok, Bat.  
  
Shadow-bite.  
  
Shadow-drinker.  
  
Blade-slasher.  
  
Lavax.  
  
Blade Xiaoyu, Lynx, Somic, Soniv, Sonar.  
  
Shad_Lüv, Solar, Conik.  
  
Myzt, Claws Swipes.  
  
Nuki.  
  
Will Shad_Lüv find a way of getting out? Will Lynx, Blade, Somic, Soniv and Sonar find Shad_Lüv? 


End file.
